Retail displays are critical to the sales of consumer products as they are the means by which products are positioned in the view and reach of prospective purchasers. Product displays are therefore configured to hold and position as much product as possible in the view of consumers in an orderly and appealing arrangement. To this end, a great variety of product display racks and product support devices have been contrived for all types of products. As the number of different types of displays multiplies, greater amounts of store space is occupied to the extent that not all displays can be on the sales floor at the same time. For seasonal items such as sunglasses, display racks are moved about a store throughout the year, according to demand and sales results. In many stores, seasonal display racks are placed in storage during the off-season. In large stores, this can lead to permanent misplacement of some display racks and the inventory carried thereon. In the retail sale of expensive articles, it is usually important that each article be displayed in such a way that it appears attractive. This is particularly true in the case of eyewear, whether they be corrective glasses or sunglasses, since there are a large number of styles to put on display at the same time. Despite the large number of frames or complete glasses, it is still important that the prospective buyer be able to examine each item from all sides and, by displaying the merchandise properly, he or she may be able to do so without handling the item. The handling of a pair of sunglasses can cause it to be smeared with finger prints and these not only show on the surface of the glasses, but they also collect dust.
In the optical business, it is desirable to display a large variety of eyeglasses and eyeglass frames in a manner that is attractive and allows the prospective buyer easily to examine and compare a large number of different frames or eyeglasses. Advantageously, the frames or eyeglasses are supported such that they are readily seen from different perspectives. The supporting structure should not unduly interfere with the view of the frames or eyeglasses, and should make it easy for the customer to try them on, with minimal danger of upsetting other frames. A wide variety of such displays are known.
Eyeglasses and/or frames have a peculiar structure, namely that needed to fit in place on the wearer's head. Thus, the frames have temple pieces or earpieces to engage over a wearer's ears pivotally coupled to a lens support that typically has spaced pads to fit the bridge of the nose. These aspects are common to frames without lenses, sample frames with plain glass lenses, finished eyeglasses, sunglasses, reading glasses, goggles and the like, and the present invention is applicable to all these types, as well as other articles having similar needs or attributes.
It may be desirable to display frames with the temple pieces or earpieces folded wholly or partly closed against the lens frame, or alternatively, folded fully open to the position they occupy in use. The fixtures supporting the frames should preferably be amenable to one or more of such display alternatives, and should also be arranged to hold the frames in an attractive array. Potential purchasers typically make their selection of eyeglass frames very carefully, and an attractive but unobtrusive supporting fixture is important. While the eyeglass and eyeglass frame displays disclosed in the foregoing patents include a variety of different types of display structures, it would still be desirable to improve on the supporting structures to provide a display system that is more sturdy, light weight, simple but versatile, unobtrusive, attractive, inexpensive and easy to install. It would further be desirable to provide a security system for eyeglasses or eyeglass frames when displayed on supporting structures that secures the frames to the supporting structures such that the frames cannot be casually upset, for example when reaching for an adjacent frame in a compact array.
As the quality of the frames and/or lens inserts have increased, likewise so have their prices, making the ready to wear devices prime subject matter for thieves. To reduce the amount of pilferage, shop owners have taken to the procedure of displaying their eyeglasses in glass enclosed, locked cases. This approach not only greatly increases the overhead, but also presents a requirement that a salesperson be readily available to service the display to allow a prospective customer to look at and try on a designer set of eyeglasses. Providers that sell eyewear often carry product lines offered by designer labels. Designer eyewear tends to be relatively expensive. Most eyewear is relatively small, and easy to pocket or carry away discretely. Making eyewear products, especially large selections of expensive products, accessible to customers and passersby presents problems such as theft, loss, accidental displacement, and breakage. Such problems constitute a significant expense to providers.
Some attempts to overcome security problems include keeping model eyewear in glass display counters and locked display cases. Each counter or case typically holds multiple pairs of model eyewear. Such display systems require personnel to open, remove, and replace model eyewear each time a customer wants to see a product up close. Several shortcomings are present in these systems. Display cases present a barrier between the customer and the product. This barrier prevents the customer from seeing the product up close or viewing the product from different angles. Glass display cases create glares that further obscure a customer's view of the products within. Also, glass counters and countertop display cases are heavy and difficult to move, or are permanently affixed to a floor or wall. The limited mobility of display cases prevents providers from rearranging the displays, or increasing and decreasing the display space to accommodate the provider's changing inventory.
Other attempts to overcome security problems include connecting model eyewear to a weight or fixture using cables or chains. Such devices allow customers to handle the model eyewear, view them up close, and try them on without the assistance of personnel. The cable or chain connecting the model eyewear to the weight or fixture prevents a customer from stealing or carrying the eyewear away. Shortcomings are present in these systems as well. The cables or chains connected to the model eyewear can break or become tangled from customer handling. Tangled cables and chains prevent customers from fully accessing the model eyewear and make the display space look cluttered and disorganized. Cables or chains attached to eyewear also interfere with the customer's ability to wear the eyewear comfortably, and are sometimes removed by personnel to allow a customer to try on a product.
Another attempt to overcome security problems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,045, which provides a removable security cable 45 having a lockable retainer portion on one end that slips over an eyewear display fixture 15 to lock the nose bridge of a pair of eyeglasses on the fixture. As shown in FIGS. 11-20 in this patent, the retainer portion 45 includes a rotary lock pin 54 that is rotatable by a user such that in alternating positions the retainer portion is either trapped on or freely removable from the fixture 15 to unlock the eyeglasses. The lock pin 54, however, may simply be engaged and rotated by an ordinary conventional slotted screwdriver or similar object by an unauthorized user which provides less than optimum security required in some situations.
Still other attempts to overcome security problems include affixing magnetic tags or Radio Frequency ID tags to the model eyewear. A magnetic or RFID tag is attached to each pair of model eyewear, and is used in conjunction with large detectors located at the entrances and exits of a store. Such systems allow customers to handle and try on model eyewear, but prevent customers from taking the eyewear out of the store. Some shortcomings associated with these systems are that magnets and RFID tags are bulky, and interfere with the customer's ability to try on the eyewear. Bulky tags are also awkward looking, and do not prevent eyewear from falling off of display racks or being misplaced within the store.
There exists a need for a display system that allows customers to see eyewear frames up close, has an aesthetically pleasing appearance, is free from bulky or awkward parts, provides a secure display platform, deters theft, and can be removed and re-secured by personnel quickly, easily, and repeatedly to allow customers to fully access model eyewear in a controlled manner.